1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to robber deterrent apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved robber deterrent apparatus which dispenses, on command, a directed pattern of spray to impinge on a would be robber as a deterrent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spray apparatus and especially the use of spray apparatus in conjunction with the application of disabling chemical fluid upon a would be robber has been utilized by the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally been of limited effectiveness due to their arrangement or orientation or even the means by which the various liquid deterrent chemicals and nozzles associated therewith were activated in use. Understandably, devices of this type have normally required expansive space for their positioning and application. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1, 191, 400 to Cilley illustrates a counter mounted switch to activate a series of nozzles associated with a compressed air motive source connected thereto to create a deterrent effect and discharge a saline fluid from a bank of chemical reservoirs. The Cilley patent provides for limited activation of the associated nozzles and furthermore requires a cumbersome bank of reservoir container in application of spray. The absence of a shielding device in the Cilley patent further places a store employee at risk of chemical application.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,358,638 to Hill illustrates the use of a mounted series of nozzles to discharge air and thereby dispel a quantity of treated powder for purposes disabling a robber. The nozzles are positioned in an underlying manner to an associated counter and are of limited applicability in impinging upon a robber not appropriately positioned for the nozzles. Furthermore, the mechanism must be manually activated by a rotatable gas nozzle valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,912,055 to Young illustrates the use of a protective device wherein a plurality of nozzles discharge a temporarily disabling gas and a combustible mixture, the latter of which to be ignited in an overlying manner to a would be robber. The mechanism of Young endangers not only the robber but the employee as well wherein the utilization of combustible mixtures, as well as limited nozzle presentation, renders the Young apparatus unfit for contemporary usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,912 to Hohmann provides for a series of perimeter nozzles about a glass bank teller's window wherein upon activation of a relay and timing device a discharge of dye solution and chemical agent is imposed on a would be robber. The orientation and configuration of the Hohmann device, as well as its limited means for activation, renders the apparatus somewhat limited in use whereas positioning of a robber not directly in front of the perimeter nozzles would limit the effectiveness dramatically of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,827 to Reeves illustrates the use of an overlying trap for a would be criminal, whereupon activation of a foot switch, drops a transparent cage over the would be criminal to totally entrap and enclose him therein including a gas canister to render the criminal helpless within the cage. The awkwardness and somewhat severe nature of the apparatus would tend to limit its application in contemporary usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,303 to Fegley utilizes a nozzle to be activated and accordingly discharge a disabling chemical such as tear gas onto a would be burglar upon the actuation thereof by the opening of a door or window relative to the gas canister enclosing the aforenoted chemical. The canister device of Fegley is rather limited in scope and application relative to the instant invention.
As such it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved robber deterrent apparatus which addresses both the problem of effectiveness, storage, and activation, and in this respective the present invention substantially fulfills this need.